<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Misfortune of Language by wetdryvac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230015">A Misfortune of Language</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetdryvac/pseuds/wetdryvac'>wetdryvac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ceiling - Fandom, Rotary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetdryvac/pseuds/wetdryvac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash-fic style short stores that are puns, mostly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Misfortune of Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look, I'd apologize, but I can't. Sorry about that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the promoter of the geodesic dome paused in explaining the speed of sound in terms of ears and explosions, they found themselves a mite peckish. Being an inventor, and secretly composed of no little magic, they took the serving bowl for soup from the cupboard and enchanted it. A lovely potato-leak soup, never to run out, served with the strength of a thousand cheeses from…</p>
<p>The Soup Fullerine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>